1. Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board, more particularly to an optical component embedded printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A market currently receiving the spotlight is the market for optical components, such as LED's and image sensors, etc. Here, products with high luminance are required for LED's, and products with high resolution are required for image sensors.
In the conventional LEF packaging technology, after a part is inserted, the heat generated is released mainly through a lead frame, which is structured to be in electrical contact on the board by way of solder.